The technique for rendering panoramic images provides the foundation for street view services. In street view services, panoramic images taken along streets are managed on the serves and users can enjoy 360-degree full panoramic views of scenery as seen from any desired street location, through a Web browser, for example. The street view service allows users to see views from any viewpoint, rather than from a fixed viewpoint. This offers improved convenience when, for example, users are confirming the conditions at a travel destination before departure or recalling memories of a trip afterwards. The Patent Literature below discloses conventional technology related to street view.